


Ginger Snap

by viciouswishes



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-11
Updated: 2005-01-11
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: For: g_run.Setting: Post-"Something Blue."Request: Willow, Spike, and "How did I get here?."





	Ginger Snap

Cookies flooded Giles' apartment; Willow finally stopped when she ran out of butter. And Spike just laughed at her as he munched on his second ginger snap. The kind of cookie that most reminded him of her.

They were alone now; everyone else had better places to be, apparently even Giles. And Willow had undone his ropes threatening him with more cookies if he made a run for it. But he stayed, mostly because he didn't have anywhere else to be. And there was the free blood.

He still didn't trust the witch to keep her magics to herself and out of his love life. His hand crept over the cookies and stole another ginger snap from the pile. "I wouldn't worry about it, Red," he muttered with a mouthful of cookie.

"Worry about what?" She collapsed on Giles' couch with a chocolate chip cookie in her hand.

"Werewolf boy. The one that ran off and left you."

"Yeah, got that. The whole big leaving thing. Willow, the rejected." She turned toward him.

"At least you can still kill people." He bit down hard on the ginger snap, just as hard as he should've been biting into her beautiful neck. And somewhere between her babble, he realized that that was exactly what he should say. "I'd drink from you if I could. Throw you on the floor and do a few other nasties to you as well."

Willow raised her hand and slapped him. "You're such a pig."

He smirked, knowing that he probably should've left out the last part. "Could make you like it." And the wide-eyed look on her face told him that she wasn't so mad about the idea. Her slap was only a product of reading feminist books about how a proper womyn acted. He sat his hand on her thigh. "Could still provide a little distraction, even with the chip."

She shivered. "Umm…"

He tugged her on his lap. "That's a good girl." His hand went up to her mouth. "Just be nice and let Spike take care of you." Sniffing her neck like a prize, he licked her, and she tasted like ginger.

Willow shook her head and blinked her eyes. "Spike." Her face dropped. "How did I get here? You're Spike. Evil. The vampire that's tried to kill us all, over and over again. And when you get that chip out of your head…"

"Shush, love." Spike placed his hand to her lips. "It's just the way the world works. You made me plan a wedding with the Slayer, so I think a little turn about's fair play."

Bringing her hands to his chest, Willow pushed him back against the couch and climbed off his lap. "I don't think so." Her hands ran up and down her arms, and she picked up the phone, frantically dialing. "Ah, Buffy…"


End file.
